1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to exercise equipments, and more particularly, to a mini-type exercise machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many kinds of conventional exercise equipments which are commercially available, like multi-functional exercisers, rowing machines, jogging machines, etc., for strengthening specific portions of muscle or muscle endurance. Because there is not too much space in most of families at present, the exercise equipments are developed to be compact, small-sized, and user-friendly. However, each of the small-sized exercise equipments is to strengthen a specific portion of muscle to have single exercise effect. When the user intends to strengthen another portions of muscle, the user has to buy another exercise equipments. Hence, many exercise equipments are purchased and placed indoors to cost more money and to occupy much space as those large-sized multi-functional exercise equipments do.